


Pre-wedding Nerves

by alchemist17



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Not Related, Arranged Marriage, Fluff, Fíli and Kíli are adorable, Gen, Happy Ending, Wedding Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-09
Updated: 2014-01-09
Packaged: 2018-01-08 03:26:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1127795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alchemist17/pseuds/alchemist17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In Dwarfish communities, when the have oldest sons and daughters are married off, the youngest sons are betrothed to each other, mainly to get them married off and out of their parent's house. Fili and Kili are the last sons of their family's, but Kili is more worried about his wedding than most.</p><p>(Sounds way more ominous than it is.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pre-wedding Nerves

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by tweak-girl on tumblr

It was Kili's wedding day.

He had never met his groom.

What if he was old? Ugly? Cruel?

Oh, he might be beautiful, Kili supposed. But it wasn't likely. The only beauty that existed among dwarves was in their riches.

His mother came in with the final pieces of jewellery. Kili hated it. He wasn't allowed a circlet like his mate, no. He had a flimsy contraption of gold chains and hair clips that draped over his ears and forehead and made him look foolish. All his mother's friends had cooed over it, gasping in delight when he tried it on.

"Mother?"

"Yes, my raven?"

Kili blinked. His mother rarely used his old nickname.

"Have you seen him?"

"Oh, I have."

Kili didn't understand her tone. He closed his eyes but the tears seeped out from below his lids.

"Oh, Kili, don't cry. He's lovely. Brilliant as the sun and ever so polite."

"You're just saying that!"

"No, no, he's wonderful. I promise." Dis pulled her son into her arms. It was bad enough having to give him away, let alone seeing him so upset about it.

 

Fili was about to knock on the door when he heard voices. It was frowned upon for him to see his groom before the wedding, but a quick introduction wouldn't hurt. They didn't even know each other's names, for Mahal's sake.

"Oh, Kili, don't cry."

Kili. His future husband. Kili was crying. He was upset. He didn't want to marry Fili.

He heard chairs scraping and hurried round the corner. The door opened and closed and someone left the room. Fili peeked round the corner. His groom's mother. Kili must still be in there.

He knocked. The seconds passed and Fili was about to leave when the door opened.

"Can I help you?"

Fili stared.

"Please, I'm getting married today. You should not look so openly." The brunet kept his eyes lowered.

"Kili?"

He looked up in surprise.

"Are you-"

"Yes."

"Quick, get inside." Kili grabbed his shirt and pulled him into the small room.

"I'm Fili. I'm going to be your husband."

 

How? Surely someone so beautiful would be sought after by kings.

"Are you okay? You were upset?" Fili wrung his hands as though he wanted to reach out for him.

"I-I thought you'd be old. And ugly."

"I thought I'd be marrying a gawky teenager."

Kili reached for his hand but pulled back.

"We shouldn't be seeing each other." He pushed the golden chains back from his face in annoyance.

"I thought it couldn't hurt. I didn't even know your name."

He really is beautiful, Kili thought. So worried about someone he'd never met.

"Fili..." he tried, shaping the sounds carefully.

"Can I-maybe we could kiss? As a practice?" The blond asked, tugging anxiously on the braids of his moustache.

"Alright. But only once." Kili was very glad he didn't have to ask.

"Once?"

"You can kiss me all you want when we're married."

They both blushed at the implication. Fili took his face in his hands as though he was holding an injured bird. He brushed their faces together, forehead to forehead and nose to nose.

"I thought you wanted to kiss me." Kili said, smiling.

"I've never done this before."

"Me neither."

Fili hesitated. After a second of thought, Kili kissed him.

"Oh-"

"Sorry, you seemed-"

"It's fine. We'd have been here all day otherwise." Fili ran a finger along one of the chains that hung from the brunet's headdress.

"You look lovely in gold. I can't wear it; clashes with my hair."

"I bet it does." Kili inspected one of the ceremonial silver beads that capped his braids.

"I should go. Don't want your mother to catch me wooing her baby." Fili pulled away reluctantly.

"We're getting married in half an hour. Somehow I doubt she'd mind much."

"I'll see you then, my husband." Fili winked.

Blushing down to his neckline, Kili ducked his head. When he looked up, the blond was gone.

 

After the ceremony was the dinner, but Kili was too distracted to eat. Fili fed him indulgently, not wanting him to go hungry. They would kiss between each bite of roast boar, holding hands and rubbing noses.

Everyone laughed and elbowed one another, saying they should retire to their room early.

Instead the newlyweds stayed in their seats, too wrapped up in each other to notice their guests leaving. Eventually Fili carried his sleeping husband away, stripping him to his underclothes and tucking him up in bed.

He was about to leave when Kili spoke.

"Fee?" he croaked.

"Yes?"

Kili held his arms out. "Snuggle."

Rolling his eyes, Fili removed his outer clothes and crawled under the covers.

"Now what?"

Kili huffed. Pressing against the blond's chest, he wrapped his arms around him, resting his face against his shoulder.

"Fee warm." Kili mumbled sleepily.

"Kee warm too."

Though they both had trouble dropping off on their own, the heat of another body lulled them to sleep.

 


End file.
